The present disclosure generally relates to health and nutrition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to nutritional compositions including exogenous vitamin K2 and methods of making and using the nutritional compositions.
There are many types of nutritional compositions currently on the market. Nutritional compositions can be targeted toward certain consumer types, for example, young, elderly, athletic, etc., based on the specific ingredients of the nutritional composition. Nutritional compositions can also be formulated based on the certain physiological conditions that the nutritional compositions are intended to treat or improve.
One goal of nutritional support is to improve bone health by increasing bone density and strength and reducing the incidence of fracture risk. Due to rapidly changing bone densities in children during normal growth and development, or due to underlying medical conditions, children may require nutritional compositions to improve indices of bone health and promote bone growth and bone quality.